No Escurinho do Cinema
by FePandora
Summary: Hyoga leva Shun para uma sessão de cinema... Conteúdo Yaoi Lemon, se não gosta, não leia


-Shun! – Hyoga entrou no quarto chamando. Shun sorriu por cima do livro que estava lendo recostado na cama. Hyoga se jogou do lado do cavaleiro.

-E aí? Gostando do livro?

-Sendo presente seu, como não gostar? – Shun beijou de leve os lábios do loiro. Já fazia algum tempo que estavam juntos, por sinal, estava sendo maravilhoso. Hyoga não lembrava de Ter se sentido assim antes.

-Que bom, mas é melhor você deixar isso de lado porque eu tenho um programa muito melhor pra gente fazer. – o loiro puxou o livro das mãos de Shun e o jogou para o lado.

-E eu posso saber o quê?

-Vamos ao cinema. – Hyoga se levantou indo em direção a porta – Se arruma que eu tô esperando lá em baixo.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Chegando no cinema, compraram as entradas e foram se sentar num canto bem vazio da sala de projeção. Shun se levantou denovo para comprar pipoca e quando voltou o filme já tinha começado.

-Hum.. Hyoga, sobre o que é o filme? – perguntou Shun enchendo a boca de pipoca.

-Você realmente acha que isso tem alguma importância? – o loiro respondeu sussurrando no ouvido de Andrômeda ao mesmo tempo em que passava seu braço em volta dos ombros dele que se arrepiou todo.

-Quer pipoca? – Shun pegou algumas pipocas entre os dedos e levou até a boca de Hyoga. O loiro não só comeu a pipoca como aproveitou para segurar a mão de Shun e dar beijinhos em todos os dedos do amado. Shun sentiu o braço que estava em volta dos seus ombros se movimentar e logo sentiu a mão de Hyoga acariciando sua nuca, descendo por suas costas só parando quando chegou à sua cintura.

-Shun, eu tive uma idéia... – mais uma vez o loiro sussurrou no ouvido do amado. Andrômeda quase não enxergava o loiro, mas só pela voz dele sabia o que ele pretendia.

-Pervertido! – Shun riu divertido, mas foi pego de surpresa por uma mão que invadindo sua blusa, acariciando seu abdômen. Tremeu, quando Hyoga se inclinou sobre ele, sua boca macia deslizando em seu rosto. Já tinha se virado todo na cadeira para abraçá-lo, encostando seu peito contra o dele. Os lábios se encontraram e se uniram num longo beijo. Shun fechou os olhos, sentindo e tateando o corpo do russo aproveitando ao máximo a proximidade dos corpos. Hyoga interrompeu o beijo buscando recuperar o fôlego. Andrômeda olhou em volta enquanto Cisne apoiava o rosto em seu ombro e lhe beijava o pescoço. Bem, parecia que ninguém estava reparando neles dois.

-Hyoga... Não dá pra gente fazer isso, não aqui.

Hyoga não respondeu de imediato. Foi beijando o pescoço de Shun, passeando com a língua pela pele do cavaleiro até alcançar a orelha. Deu uma mordidinha travessa no lóbulo e então murmurou instigante no ouvido de Shun, arrancando-lhe um suspiro:

-Dá sim... Vem cá que eu vou te mostrar.

-Você tá doido? – O olhar de Shun era de perplexidade, apesar de estar adorando tudo aquilo.

-Tô! Doido de tesão, doido por você.

Shun estremeceu, um choque lhe subindo pelo corpo só de ouvir a proposta tão deliciosa e tentadora de seu amante. A mão que acariciava seu abdômen agora se encontrava em seu baixo ventre, e o barulhinho bem baixo do zíper sendo aberto se ouviu. Shun sobressaltou-se. Parecia ser tão alto... Dava a impressão que todos ali tinham ouvido. Mas muito pelo contrário. Olhando em volta pôde perceber que ninguém desgrudara os olhos da tela, aliás a essa altura, Shun perdera totalmente o interesse no filme. Respirou fundo e olhou para baixo, seguindo os dedos do loiro, que agora brincavam com a bainha da cueca o torturando.  
  
A mão atrevida de Hyoga se aventurou por dentro do tecido tocando o volume que despontava no baixo ventre de Shun, acariciando-o, fazendo o cavaleiro de cabelos esverdeados gemer baixinho. Apertou com um pouco mais de força ouvindo o cavaleiro soltar um longo suspiro e afundar mais na cadeira. Riu.

-Não se preocupe Shun. Ninguém está prestando atenção na gente.

Dito isso, começou a masturbá-lo, estimulando o membro de Shun num ritmo cadenciado. Hyoga gostava de ver seu cavaleiro sofrendo. As expressões no rosto de Andrômeda, que mordia os lábios tentando a todo custo não gemer alto, deixavam Cisne louco. Adorava ver aquele anjinho, tímido, sensível e recatado se transformar totalmente quando estava com ele.

Shun não podia acreditar na audácia de Hyoga, o loiro havia perdido totalmente o senso e estava fazendo o mesmo com ele. Andrômeda não tinha mais forças, muito menos vontade de mandá-lo parar. Apenas puxou Hyoga para um beijo meio desajeitado devido a posição em que estavam. Cisne começou a aumentar a intensidade de seus toques, ouvindo deliciado Shun balbuciar em seu ouvido, protestando mas ao mesmo tempo declarando todo o seu prazer em deliciosos sussurros e gemidos, deixando-o totalmente excitado.  
  
Andrômeda não agüentava mais, precisava de alívio o mais rápido possível. Hyoga percebendo que Shun estava no auge, parou. Não podia deixá-lo gozar, pelo menos não naquele momento. Shun solto um grunhido de frustração:

-Você é meio sádico – disse ofegante – por que parou?

-Só vou tornar nossa brincadeira um pouco mais divertida – Lambeu a orelha de Shun, enquanto abria a própria calça, logo depois puxando mais pra baixo a calça de Andrômeda. Sem perder tempo puxou Shun para seu colo, de costas para si. Andrômeda curvou o corpo um pouco para a frente, querendo fugir, mas foi impedido por Hyoga que o penetrou de uma só vez.

O cavaleiro de cabelos verdes estremeceu e se contorceu, gastando o resto de sanidade q lhe restava tentando em vão abafar o grito da dor e do prazer que tomavam conta de seu corpo. Shun logo começou a se mexer no colo de Hyoga, rebolando devagar, provocando o loiro que gemia cada vez mais alto. Algumas pessoas já estavam olhando, mas o casal não se importava. Estavam perdidos nas sensações, não queriam saber de mais nada a não ser um do outro.

-Shun... Mais rápido – murmurou entre beijos e mordidas no ombro de Shun, logo voltando a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo em que Andrômeda se movia sobre si. Os corpos já estavam suando, as respirações estavam pesadas... Hyoga sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso, com uma última estocada gozou dentro do corpo de Shun, sentindo um tremor percorrer todo seu corpo, perdendo seus sentidos por alguns segundos.

Não demorou muito para que Shun também chegasse ao êxtase, liberando seu gozo nas mãos de Cisne. Voltou ao seu lugar, terminado de fechar a calça e encostou a cabeça nos ombros do loiro, fechando os olhos, esperando sua respiração voltar ao normal. Foi trazido de volta a realidade pelo russo.

-Vem, vamos sair daqui antes que o filme acabe e as pessoas queiram saber quem eram os responsáveis pela bagunça aqui dentro.

Saíram rindo do cinema, mais apaixonados do que nunca.

-Só você pra me fazer isso – Shun beijou de leve os lábios de Hyoga.

-Vai dizer que você não gostou... – Cisne riu maliciosamente.

Shun apenas sorriu de volta, vermelho.

-Que bom, porque vai estrear um filme ótimo semana que vem!

-Hyoga!!!!  
  
**Fim**

Bem esse é o fim Espero que tenham gostado, tô esperando reviews hein  
bjinhos =


End file.
